


Star-Crossed

by DoctorCucumber



Series: All You Knead Is Love [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCucumber/pseuds/DoctorCucumber
Summary: Yaz and Jane enjoy some quiet time together after a long day.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: All You Knead Is Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683274
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Star-Crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Dayna!

From what Yaz had heard this morning, her girlfriend had been anticipating a very rough day. With Ryan home sick and more custom orders than usual, she expected Jane to be exhausted, so she wasn’t surprised when she entered their cozy flat to spot Jane sprawled out across their purple sofa, face lit by a screen held mere millimeters from her face.

“Long day, babe?” Yaz asked sympathetically as she kicked off her shoes.

“You've no idea,” Jane sighed, sinking further into the sofa. She’d made three wedding cakes today, one of which had nearly toppled over, tier over tier. A misprinted order also meant she’d been able to bring home some extra cake, which she was excited to share with Yaz.

Yaz sat, perched on the edge of the sofa, and started tracing light circles on Jane’s stomach over her shirt. The other woman gave a content hum and relaxed even more. Pleasing music drifted out of the contraption that was almost touching her nose, and Yaz could hear Jane humming along under her breath, socked toes tapping to the beat.

“I feel like I can't move a muscle,” she yawned, stretching out her lanky legs even further.

Yaz chuckled as she nudged Jane’s legs farther apart so she could slot herself between them. She sprawled out on top of her girlfriend, nuzzling her head into her tummy. Jane had taken to wearing the coat Yaz had gotten her around the house, and as Yaz snuggled into her, she pulled the sides around them both, cocooning them together.

“Whatcha up to?”

“Fishing.”

Yaz’s head popped up, confusion written all over her face. Jane giggled at the look, turning the screen to show Yaz.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s a game. You’d really like it, Yaz, it’s ace,” Jane grinned.

Yaz craned her neck up, catching a glimpse at whatever Jane was so engrossed in. An anthropomorphic horse and a little human did in fact seem to be fishing in a digital river. “Well, that looks a bit creepy, don’t it?”

Jane gasped, clutching the game system to her chest. “Yaz! How dare you speak ill of my friends, they’re adorable,” she pouted.

Yaz smothered a giggle. “They look like strange little bobbleheads, how can you think that's adorable?”

“I think lots of things are adorable, I think you're adorable,” Jane reasoned.

Yaz gasped in faux hurt. “Are you comparing me to that weird little thing?”

Jane’s face fell. “No no nonoooo, of course not, of course not, you're much cuter than this,” she backpedaled, pressing a kiss to Yaz’s cheek. “But look, there _are_ some cuter ones, see, look, this little owl comes when there’s a meteor shower,” Jane explained while her character ran across the screen.

At the words, a tiny star shot across the sky, lighting up the digital night as well as Jane’s face.

“And you can wish on them, see?”

Jane glanced down at Yaz, stars still in her eyes but of a different kind now.

“Just like the night we first kissed.”

Yaz bit back a grin. “You mean like the night we both nearly died?” she replied, smothering a laugh against Jane's chest.

“I’m choosing to only remember the positives, love,” Jane shot back with a grin of her own.

Yaz stole a kiss before cuddling back into Jane, letting herself be calmed by the steady rise and fall of her chest. She found herself nearly nodding off when Jane piped up again.

“You could play with me if you’d like, Yaz.”

Too comfortable to move, Yaz shook her head. “Maybe later, babe. You can tell me more about it though.”

She could practically sense Jane’s face lighting up. Yaz smiled as Jane started to ramble about butterflies and money trees and art forgeries and some sort of stalk market for vegetables. She was too excited for Yaz to have the heart to cut her off, even when it did start to get rather confusing. So she just snuggled in closer and let the words wash over her, the rumbling of her chest lulling her into a state of utter bliss.

“-can sell enough insects to become a _bell_ ionaire. Get it, Yaz, because the money in the game is called-”

“I get it, I get it,” Yaz chuckled. “I’m gonna have to pretend everything else you just said made sense though,” Yaz mumbled into Jane’s shirt.

“I’m mostly just trying to get this bread, Yaz.”

She groaned into Jane’s shirt. “One more baking pun out of you and I'm leaving.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Jane said through giggles, “didn’t know I’d get such a _rise_ out of you.”

“That's it, I want a divorce,” Yaz deadpanned.

Jane’s laughter only got worse when she caught sight of Yaz’s face. “But we’re not married yet,” Jane said through giggles, tilting her head like a confused puppy.

“Yet?” Yaz stiffened on top of her.

She felt Jane freeze beneath her. “Well, I mean, y’know, not like- I mean- it’s not- I wasn’t-”

Yaz stopped her, kissing the adorably panicked look from Jane’s face.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered y’know?”

Jane blushed even harder, the tip of her nose and the vast expanse of her neck turning bright pink.

“I guess I'll just keep this one in the bank, one get-out-of-marriage free card,” she chuckled, muffling the noise with Jane’s chest.

“I think those are called annulments,” Jane thought aloud, tongue caught between her teeth.

They both laughed as Jane tossed aside her game and wrapped her arms around Yaz. She closed her eyes and breathed in Jane’s scent, relaxing again. The comfortable silence surrounded them like a warm blanket, and Yaz realized there was no place she’d rather be.

“I’d like that though,” Jane breathed, the ghost of a smile in her words.

“You'd like what?” Yaz murmured, burying her head under Jane’s chin again.

“Being married,” Jane said simply.

Yaz popped her head up, raising an eyebrow at Jane.

“To you, specifically,” Jane clarified with a smile.

Yaz tilted her head in thought, a grin invading her face. “That’d be nice, wouldn’t it.”

“I mean, we have got a cake in the kitchen,” Jane quipped, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously. “Come on, being married to Yaz? Brilliant.”

Yaz couldn’t tell if they were joking or not anymore, but she was startled to realize she wouldn’t mind if they weren’t. The smile on Jane’s face was achingly sincere, and it made Yaz fall just a little more in love with her.

“Well, if we’ve got the cake…” Yaz grinned.

Jane beamed as she pressed a kiss to Yaz’s nose. “It really is excellent cake, Yaz, cross my heart,” she said, drawing a double cross over her heart then extending her little finger toward Yaz.

Yaz smiled and wrapped her pinky around Jane’s, bringing them both to her mouth and pressing a kiss against Jane’s knuckles. The smile that lit up Jane’s face at the gesture was breathtaking. It felt like a promise, a promise to themselves, a promise to their future.

Jane wove their fingers together and pulled Yaz closer to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as they settled. And as Yaz drifted off to the sound of Jane’s heart, she found herself hoping she’d never wake up from this marvelous dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I think I actually started this way back in April, but I just haven't written anything in months, whoops. But I swear this was actually relevant and not marginally outdated when I started it, double whoops and apologies all around.


End file.
